


the jasmine dragon

by planetundersiege



Series: Zukka Week 2021 [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Or tea shops in this cause, Slice of Life, Tea Server Zuko (Avatar), Wordcount: 100-500, Zukka Week 2021, zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 05:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Zukka Week 2021: Day 3: Tea shopSokka was usually more of a coffee person.[Modern AU]
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zukka Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209446
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	the jasmine dragon

Sokka was usually more of a coffee person. When he was a kid, his sister had forced him to drink so much tea during their childhood so that nothing would be wasted, and for a while he had hated the taste of it. For about two years, he didn’t drink a single cup of it, enjoying nice cups of coffee instead. He had always seen himself more as a coffee person, but when the new tea shop opened just a five minute walk from his apartment he got curious.

For some reason he couldn’t explain, seeing that shop awoke something in him. Curiosity or some sense of familiarity? He couldn’t exactly place it, but when he saw the outside of the Jasmine Dragon he saw a tiny family business, a new tea shop unlike one of those big super chains. Without having tried the tea, he knew each cup would be filled with a love you could only get from small places like that. And for the first time in years, he actually felt a craving for tea.

So, he decided that once classes were done for the day, he would swing by and order a cup, maybe sit in a corner while he did some work on his laptop, enjoying the atmosphere he was sure that place had. And that was exactly what he did when the evening rolled around, the tea shop had been in his mind all day.

As he entered he was hit by the soothing smell of tea in the air, the whole building having a certain warmth to it. Passion, even. There were only two other customers in the shop, an old couple currently having a happy and livid conversation with an old man with long gray hair that Sokka assumed was the owner. And in the front stood a cashier with black hair and a scar on the side of his face. He had a small smile on his face as Sokka walked closer.

  
“Hello, welcome to the Jasmine Dragon. My name is Zuko. I haven’t seen you here before, is there anything specific you’re looking for?”

Sokka shook his head.   
  
“Not really, my name is Sokka by the way. Is there anything you recommend?”

“I would recommend the jasmine, it is my uncle’s favorite and our signature brew.”

  
“That sounds great, one jasmine please.”

“Okay, please take a seat and I’ll be with you in a minute.”

Sokka must say, the tea truly was delicious, and as he left the small tea shop he had rediscovered his love for tea, had a phone number in his pocket and a promise that he would come back again soon.


End file.
